mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Terron
Nova Terron is a supporting character of ''Mysticons''. He first appears in Episode 2, "How to Train a Mysticon". He is voiced by Dan Lett. Personal Nova Terron is one of the Order of Astromancers' High Council with the esteemed rank of Star Master. Appearance Nova Terron appears as an older human mage with long white beard and mustache and a seriously somber demeanor. He is turned into a Spectromancer by his former top pupil as her personal and venomous vendetta against him for deceiving her about her life and history. Personality Nova Terron has an obsession with "Apocalypses". He says the word several times in The Astromancer Job, and was easily distracted by the mystic video game, Avatars of the Apocalypse, getting very deeply invested in as he played. He's cold-hearted, serious, sadistic and has a high pitched voice, but deep down, he has a good heart when he took Arkayna's twin sister to Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom's fairy orphanage for special children. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut) * The Astromancer Job * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Gems from the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of a Banshee (picture) * The Edge of Two Morrows (alternate self; hologram) * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After Trivia *"Dandruff the Grey" is a nickname Zarya briefly gave him. This is an allusion to Tolkien's Gandalf the Grey. *He was the only Astromancer who was entrusted with "the prophecy" which he committed to memory, and which was eventually forced out of him by the ancient mask Queen Necrafa gave Tazma. *In Episode 20, he learns of the identity of the leader of the Mysticons as the Princess of Gemina. *He was in a romance with Geraldine Yaga who eventually broke up with him for being "emotionally unavailable." He is still known as "Fate Master 888" by his old flame. Quotes Many Years Ago * "There, there." * "Do not fear, Little One. You'll be safe here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." * "All I know is that it predicted doom. The only one who knew the details was Alpha Galaga. May he rest amongst the stars. But before he fell, he showed me how to access it, if need be." * "The realm is safe. Something has been done, something I wish never to speak of again. But we must ensure the prophecy never falls into hands of evil." Season One * "So. You are the new Mysticons?" * "Ha! You're not nearly ready for that kind of power yet." * "Your training begins immediately. I am assigning you a Solon who will you master your powers." * "I have chosen...Tazma." * "Pathetic! Your arrogance will be the downfall of your team, Dragon Mage. The forces of evil will rise up and devastate the realm." * "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, young Malvaron. Tazma let her ambition lead her down the path of darkness." * "Is something wrong with my voice!!?' * "You call yourselves Mysticons!? Because of your incompetence, you let Dreadbane get the Dragon Disk!" * "I admire your fire, your passion. You remind me of myself when I was but a young Spellslinger." * "Cover in fear before Brova Terron! Chip me." * "The future of my high score- I mean, the future of the realm is at risk!!" * "Silence, young Dragon Mage!!" * "This is madness! Utter madness." * "You broke into the Academy, you freed a felon, you deceived and defied me." * "So you do, Dragon Mage. So you do." * Well done, Mysticons. Despite all the trouble you've been, you performed your duties admirably." * "Your most important quest ever awaits." * "We leave for the Archipelago within the hour." * "You will protect the Codex until we arrive at the Crystal Archipelago." * "Got you, you insolent Dragon Mage!!" * "The stars will not look kindly upon this, Mysticons." * "At least I'm not completely surrounded by buffoons." * "The apocalypse is upon us!" * "Necrafa wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. Such insubordination. You had your chance Mysticons, but your time is over." * "What!? What in the name of Gygax is going on!?" * "Astromancers, stand down." * "The Disk was the key! Under a full moon, it projects the prophecy." * "Yes, but to project the prophecy we need the Dragon Disk!" * "I do, Mysticon Knight. I do." * "The Spectral Dragon is a near-unstoppable force of evil. You will need all the help you can get." * "May Gygax have mercy on me!!" * "The twins had to be separated to protect the realm, to protect millions of innocent lives!" * "You are not the first Astromancer to go down the path of darkness. It's not too late. Come back to us! Necrafa is the queen of lies!" * "You should have left me." * "Because it had to be done. And why are you taking this so personally?" * "I am sorry, Your Highness. Alpha Galaga ordered me. But I couldn't do it. So I brought her somewhere I knew she would be safe." * "I put the whole realm in jeopardy." Season Two * "Please! I would urge calm." * The fate of the realm lies in your hands, Dragon Mage." * "The Princess has important news." * "Yes, the cosmos can be so cruel. I once suffered a separation myself. An old flame told me I had to open my heart." * Believe me, I wish there were another way. But alas... the Council believes it would be safer if you traveled to another realm." * "What? You broke up with me because I was emotionally unavailable." * "She took my order to protect your identity seriously and ''switched you. She hid this, even from me. Proxima's history was a complete fabrication." * I am truly sorry." * "Fail this quest and you doom the realm." * "Ready the Ballistar!" * "Nothing like the apocalypse to get the blood pumping! I feel so alive!" * "I suppose we should enjoy the peace while it lasts." * "The evil within must be destroyed while the proper stars are in alignment. Good luck." * "Prepare to unleash the meteors." * "Welcome aboard, Spellslinger." * "Astromancers, this indeed a day of wonder for us all. The mask of Necrafa has been destroyed, the end of a dark chapter. Now there is only one thing left to do: Gandobi, set a beat." * "That's dance master to you." * "No!! The Disk! You are meddling with forces beyond your control, Child!!" * "Stop her!! Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Astromancers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Humans